Stubborness
by SIL3NC3
Summary: Troy always won their little games, but Gabriella had enough. This time she would win, and how could she not with her secret weapon.


**A/N: Hey Everyone I just wanted to say this is my first one-shot and I hope you enjoy it and I hope all of you have had a happy holiday so far. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**I don't own High School Musical.**

**Rated T just to be safe.**

Summary: Troy always won their little games, but Gabriella had enough. This time she would win, and how could she not with her secret weapon.

Chapter 1

It was there own secret game and it could start anywhere at anytime, but as soon as the game starts, it can only end when someone admits their defeat, but there was only one problem with that…neither of them would admit defeat because there both to damn stubborn to back down from a challenge.

"Troy let go!" 21-year-old Gabriella Montez giggled, smiling at her boyfriend. Troy shook his head refusing to let her go.

"No, not until you take back what you said." Gabriella couldn't see due to the fact he had her hauled over his shoulder, but she knew he was smirking and she inwardly groaned knowing he won't let go until she admits defeat.

It would all be over if she just said it but she wouldn't, she refused to make his ego bigger then it already is, it would just make her feel worse knowing the fact she was responsible for it, and once Troy knew she was defeated he would never let her live it down for as long as she lived.

Suddenly the young Montez got an idea. She started nibbling on his neck knowing that was his weak spot, when she heard him fight back a groan she traced random patterns on his arms, smirking victoriously when she felt his grip lessen.

He put her down and kissed her on the lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Gabriella had no problem responding and inside her head she knew that she had Troy right where she wanted for her escape.

When she felt Troy's arms leave her waist to most likely cup her face, she made a run for it, giggling like mad when she turned around to see Troy's dumbfounded look. Gabriella took advantage of his frozen state and took a quick picture on her phone.

**CLICK!**

When the sound reached his ears he immediately snapped out of his confused state and looked at his long-term girlfriend with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Everyone knew what that look meant.

It meant…run!

With that in mind Gabriella dashed upstairs locking the door behind her. She heard Troy's heavy footsteps coming up the steps.

"Gabriella…" She knew she was in for it the moment he said her name. He only said her full name when:

He was being serious,

He was apologizing or,

When they were playing their little game.

Her money was on option c, no doubt about it.

"Where are you?" she shivered uncontrollably at the sound of his voice. It was seducing, and an almost teasing meaning behind it. She heard him open a door and slam it shut again.

He did that a few times until there was only one door left… their room.

'I am not surprised' he thought chuckling slightly. He quietly made it to his room door, but before knocking on it he pressed his ear to the door but he couldn't hear anything.

"Gabriella I know you're in there, so why don't you come out and say sorry?" he pressed his ear against the door again but he was met with silence.

Normally when they play Gabriella would come out with some witty remark and pout when he wins and she loses, but something was different today and he didn't like it one bit.

On the other side Gabriella felt a bit nauseous and she knew why but couldn't bring herself to tell Troy. When the nausea suddenly came to a halt she felt like she had to release something.

That's when she ran to the bathroom releasing the contents held in her stomach. 'Ugh, I hate morning sickness' were her only thoughts as she attempted to stand up holding the sink for support.

'Maybe I should give up on the game and let Troy win.'

On the other hand Troy went through all the things that could be wrong with his girlfriend. She could be asleep, or she could just be ignoring him.

All of his thoughts came to a halt when the door opened.

There stood his girlfriend looking pale and in need of health.

"Baby?" he whispered cautiously.

She looked at him and she saw the concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong? You weren't like this before." He pointed out panicking slightly.

"I-"before Gabriella could say a word she was picked bridal style.

"Troy? What are you doing?" she asked confused to his antics.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. What does it look like?" he was already carrying her downstairs but before they could go any further their phone rang.

Troy groaned and place Gabriella on the couch as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked impatiently, wanting nothing more then to make sure his girlfriend was ok.

"Ah, yes, hello sorry to disturb you but is a Gabriella Montez here?" a deep voice asked at the other end. Troy didn't know who he is but grew anxious to know who this person is.

"Who are you?" it was a simple question but his voice was firm, his over protectiveness kicking in.

"I'm Rodger Howards, I'm an old friend of Gabriella's, and so could I please talk to her?" Troy wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, he looked at his girlfriend who had a questioning expression on her face.

"Hold on a minute." He put the receiver away from his ear and gave it to Gabriella, mouthing 'It's for you.'

Gabriella took the receiver and asked who this is after saying hello.

"Don't you remember? It's me Rodger Howards from New York? Remember when we were little we used to play on the swings and you scraped your knees after falling over." Gabriella's confused frown turned into a happy smile.

"No way! Is that really you?" She couldn't believe it was her childhood friend, after who-knows-how-long was calling her.

Troy watched as his girlfriend was in a deep conversation with this 'Rodger' and he couldn't help but feel a tad jealous. When Gabriella spared him a glance he tapped his watch in a silent way of saying 'Hurry up because we don't have all day'.

Gabriella getting the message sighed. "Ok look I got to go but it was great talking to you" when they said goodbye she hung up.

"Who was that?" his voice had authority in it as if he had the right to do so.

"Just an old friend." He didn't get to reply because she dashed off to the bathroom again. This time Troy held her hair back, and she sent over a grateful smile.

"Now can we go to the hospital?" Troy asked.

"No" confusion was clearly seen over his face. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm…Pregnant." The last word was mumbled so Troy didn't catch it.

"Pardon?" he wanted to know what was wrong with his girlfriend the suspense was killing him.

"I'm pregnant." Her voice was more confident now and Troy stood their shocked. He was like that for what seemed like hours but in fact was a few minutes.

Soon enough his face broke out in a huge grin and he lifted her up but quickly put her down realizing the fact a baby was in her, and not just any baby…his baby.

"How long?" he was already kissing her stomach.

"12 weeks and next week I have an appointment with my doctor."

"Brie that is amazing and…God this…this just made me the happiest person ever!" she suddenly squealed as Troy picked her up.

They were soon cuddling up in a couch and Gabriella smirked realizing something.

"What are you smirking about?" he asked catching his girlfriend's face.

"I won" she said walking away leaving a dumbfounded Troy.


End file.
